


真心话在黎明后

by brhboreas



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	真心话在黎明后

那人递酒过来时，杯中的粉末尚未溶解，意图不言而喻。吴磊盯着面前这杯酒，无处溶解的粉末在他眼中沉淀下去，他忽地笑了一声，转过头来看刘昊然：“你说我喝不喝？”一手摇晃酒杯重新带起杯底的粉末。

“啊？”刘昊然眨眼，搞不懂吴磊为什么突然问他。他们对视了一会儿，刘昊然的脸上写满疑惑，而吴磊看起来并不打算回答他。刘昊然转头看向那杯酒，最后一粒粉尘飘飘荡荡地沉入杯底。

“你要是想喝的话，那就喝吧。”刘昊然缓慢地说，确保自己的每一个字都不会出差错，“你也可以不想。总之看你的。”

酒吧里回响着某支爵士乐曲，他在乐声中捕捉到吴磊的一声轻哼，心脏猛地揪紧。然后吴磊搂着他站了起来，端着酒杯向递酒的人道谢。他知道了吴磊要做什么。可是他不知道吴磊到底要做什么？

“什么？”

“走吧。”吴磊紧紧抓着他的肩膀，带着他走了出去。

他们所在的酒吧位于地下一层，爬上去是一栋办公楼，刘昊然被吴磊拽着，走出这间极乐地狱，回到有光明的地方。吴磊拽着他爬上二楼，炽白的灯光把楼梯间照得阴惨惨的，吴磊一扭身靠在了惨白的墙壁上，他在原地站了一秒，走过去靠在了吴磊身边。

“你知道这是什么吧？”吴磊晃了晃手里的酒杯，粉尘再次浮起，“这酒里下药了，你知道吧？”

“知道。”

得到他的回应，吴磊点点头，朝他歪嘴笑了一下，然后举起酒杯一口喝下一半。刘昊然瞪大眼睛看着他喝，脑子里还来不及反应出一句完整的问话，吴磊突然转身压住了他。

吴磊的身体紧紧贴住他的，胸口贴着胸口，大腿贴着大腿，一只手撑着墙，一只手端酒杯。刘昊然一动也不敢动，想着万一酒洒出来怎么办？虽然这好像不是眼下的重点。

吴磊的脸靠近时他下意识闭起眼，对方的吐息却并未如想象中那样迫近，而是中途转换航线贴上他的耳朵。“你看，我喝掉一半了。”吴磊轻声朝他耳朵眼儿里吹气，把酒杯贴上他的另一边脸颊。

酒原本是冰凉的，在夏夜的燥热之下，冷气在杯壁凝成水珠，顺着刘昊然的脸冰冰凉凉地滴下来。刘昊然闭上眼。吴磊的呼吸在移动，沿着某种轨道，来到他的唇边。

如果他现在问吴磊要做什么的话就太假了，所以他没问。但吴磊的唇也并没有落下来，而是恪守着某个距离。它可能以为自己是一颗卫星。他们彼此微微张开嘴唇喘息，维持行星与卫星之间的引力。而在两颗星球之上，在这广袤宇宙的真空中，他们的鼻尖柔软地拱在一起，像两只依偎的小羊。

刘昊然悄悄抬起脸，蹭了蹭吴磊的鼻尖。节奏放慢。对，别那么快。太空漫游不好玩吗？我们去看猎户座吧。他抬起手，轻轻放在吴磊的腰上，要在银河里跳探戈。他加重手上的力道，掌心下的皮肤却突然变得滚烫。他们的飞船出了故障，在宇宙中安静，剧烈地炸裂开。吴磊跳出他的怀里，仰起头大口喘息。

他们于是被迫加快这次宇宙探险的速度，吴磊把酒杯贴着他的脸旋转，声音颤抖：“还有一半，你要不要喝？”

他盯着吴磊看了一会儿，拿过杯子一饮而尽。

-

醒来时的感觉很奇妙，好像灵魂借宿到了他人的身体里，否则他怎么会这么疼？头疼腰疼屁股疼，胸口还像是有什么东西压着，呼吸难受。睁开眼，看着房间的摆设，他更加确信自己的灵魂是误闯了某人的府邸。所以该怎么回去？跑到街上大喊三声“吴磊”能管用吗？

吴磊揉了揉脑袋，尝试坐起来，这才发现胸口的疼痛是来源于一只横在胸前的胳膊。这是刘昊然的胳膊。他飞快地意识到这点，昨晚的记忆瞬间涌入脑海，惊得他跳下床去。刘昊然被他的动作弄得哼哼了两声，好在没醒过来，一翻身又打起了鼾。

很好。吴磊松了口气。现在可以确定的是，身上的疼痛和陌生的房间都是自己作的，吴磊的灵魂正是在吴磊的身体里，这是好消息。但坏消息是，这些疼痛刘昊然也有份儿。他想起昨天他是如何被刘昊然……他不敢再想下去了。

他凑到刘昊然面前。在刘昊然看来，他们昨晚算什么？Drunk sex？ONS？他笑了笑。这些答案不够好，但总比真相要好。还能怎样？难道要让刘昊然知道，昨晚的景象有多少次出现在吴磊的梦里，知道吴磊暗恋他有多久？算了吧，他还不想当成变态被绝交。尽管突发奇想的419也不像是什么正经人做的事。

被揣测的人还在睡得香甜，吴磊凝视着面前这张脸。先是嘴唇，他怀念这双唇的触感，不是很柔软的那种，但很温厚，有点像半融的巧克力。他的手指伸向这对嘴唇，好像卫星回到轨道，同时感受到引力与斥力，手指悬在半空，无法降落。他一狠心把手指抽了回来，脱离轨道，那些引力场便消失了。

他起身洗漱，昨晚的衣服上满是酒气，内裤上还留着那种怪异的味道，也只好将就着穿。捡起手机时发现已经是早上六点，他给司机发了定位拜托他过来接人，对着刘昊然酣睡的脸静悄悄地拍了一张照片，然后拿起自己的东西静悄悄地走了。

等待司机的时间极其漫长，他在刘昊然家楼下站得焦灼不安，终于坐进自己的车里时才放心下来。困意趁虚而入，他迷迷糊糊却还记得叫司机帮忙对家人保密今早的行程，司机答应下来，又忍不住多嘴一句以后还会不会再来？他想说不，微信提示音突然响起，打开一看，正是让他腰痛屁股痛的元凶。

“你走了？”废话。“不好意思，是不是弄疼你了？现在还疼吗？”他翻了个白眼，你试试？但打进对话框的还是一句：“没事，已经不疼了。”不等他点击发送，对面又发来一句：“几天之后那个活动，你会不会去？”

他的大脑瞬间一片空白，鬼使神差地回了一句：“去。”手机一摔，昏睡过去。

-

吴磊穿了一身白西装，英姿挺拔，而他满脑子都是对方西装剥开后的样子。不能怪他j虫上脑，那样的景色任谁看过都要念念不忘。活动结束后他得偿所愿，手指探进密谷，意外发现对方已经做过准备。他理智尽失，竟比吃下药粉的那一晚还要像一头野兽，吴磊被他折腾得红着鼻尖哭，却还不肯说一个“不”字。

来吧。吴磊倔强地仰起脖子，在厢式车不够宽敞的后座展开双臂，造就迎接拥抱的意象。来吧。抱着我。用力。他趴在行凶野兽的耳边呼唤对方的名字，野兽驯顺地伏低，他伸长手臂勾住野兽的脊背，仿佛赐福的神祇。他们在夜的森林中跋涉，终于一道白光闪现，野兽将罪孽埋葬在他的身体里。

野兽回归人形，刘昊然在狭窄的车座上与吴磊并卧，从背后将人抱住，又趴在对方耳边说：“和我回去吧。”把吴磊吓得险些跌下去。

刘昊然好像每次做完都会变一个人，平时说一句话要思考半分钟，说的时候还慢吞吞的，做完倒是什么蠢话都敢张口就来，让吴磊怀疑他射出来的是不是脑子。吴磊无奈地翻了个白眼：“我跟你回去干嘛啊，你是不是就怕我姐我妈不知道？”

吴磊把他的手拍开，坐起来清理自己。刘昊然急忙凑过来：“我来吧。”吴磊笑了一下，躲开他伸过来的手：“得了吧，又不是谈恋爱，你不用这样。”

他脱口而出：“不谈恋爱就不能这样了吗？”

吴磊抿着嘴唇，神色复杂地看了他一眼：“对，不能。”

“哦。”

他于是乖乖坐在原地，看吴磊擦拭身体，重新穿戴好。道别时他搂过吴磊的腰想要接吻，却被对方躲过，他不甘心，死乞白赖地将怀里的细腰箍紧，非要亲到不可。吴磊急得骂人：“操，你他妈的干嘛？！”

他委屈眨眼：“我就是想亲你啊。”

“你他妈亲什么亲？”吴磊从他怀里挣脱出来，又吼了一句：“不是谈恋爱，懂我意思吗？不是谈恋爱你亲什么亲！”

“你什么毛病？”他跟着冒火，又把吴磊抓回来搂着，“我刚才哪儿没亲过？你他妈现在装什么。”

“你……”吴磊瞪着他，见他又要亲上来，急忙伸出两指挡住。他们眼对眼地看了一会儿，吴磊闭上眼，做了一次深呼吸。

“十三号我家人不在，”吴磊挑眉，“是要现在亲我，还是到时过来，你自己考虑一下。”

他停顿了一下，把吴磊的腰收紧，抱了几秒，终于不情不愿地松开了手。吴磊低低地笑了一声，从他怀中脱离，轻巧地离去，没忘记带上车门。

他坐在原地，被困在车厢的狭小空间，空气潮热且弥漫着xing爱的味道。他抚摸吴磊刚刚躺过的地方，抚摸着皮质座椅上残余的湿润温度，恍然意识到两人的确还从未接过吻。

-

之后又做了许多次。吴磊知道刘昊然享受自己的身体，那种喜爱太过露、骨纯粹，刘昊然的眼神压根没想瞒着他。而他在享受什么，刘昊然从没问过，看起来也没心思去猜。

这挺好的，他们在这场交易里各取所需，刘昊然对他有所求，他也有自己的小心思。实际上他并没被满足多少，没有爱的性于他是隔靴搔痒，只能说聊胜于无，可他总不能指望刘昊然真的会爱上他吧？拜托，他已经二十岁了。

他们从不接吻，他从不在刘昊然睡醒之后还留在对方床上。刘昊然总想在做完之后腻歪一会儿，他说这是某种结束的仪式，不这样就好像少了点儿什么。吴磊起初拒绝时还会编造借口，后来干脆直言嫌他肉麻，谈恋爱的才做这种事，所以他们不该这么做。这种理由实在不禁细想，好在刘昊然每次射的都是脑子，爽完之后你说什么他信什么，你就是说西红柿是从地里挖出来的他也信。

说到这里，四体不勤五谷不分的小吴停下来思考了一秒钟，西红柿应该不是从地里挖出来的，应该是和苹果一样长在大树上的吧？

而清醒时的刘昊然其实不太好骗，即使心眼儿没几个，也经不住他研读剧本似的使劲儿琢磨。他看向吴磊时眼神里的质问明晃晃地摆着，其间夹杂一点受伤的神色，想让吴磊心疼，想让吴磊的面具破裂，哪怕只有一点缝隙也足够他探进去，可惜吴磊不吃他这套。

吴磊甚至还有办法治他。吴磊会微笑着解开胸前的纽扣，用另一种坦诚来掩盖他的不坦诚。当光明铺满房间，没人还会揪着角落里那一点阴影不放。

吴磊的身体是一座热带的丛林，呼吸的契合是入口。刘昊然在其中迷路，最后被淹没在某条温热的河流中，沉下去，再沉下去。

-

“玩儿点新鲜的，好不好？”

他笑得露出虎牙，晃了晃手里的手铐。此时吴磊刚刚洗完澡，听了他的话，湿着头发和脚掌走过来，一翻身倒在床上，浴衣宽松的领口处泄露一片好景色。

“喂喂，你头发还没干呢。”刘昊然急忙过去要把他拽起来。他垂着眼睛抬起一只脚，掌心湿乎乎的，带着点地毯上的绒毛和灰尘，直接踹在刘昊然两腿之间。刘昊然僵了僵，上身一个不稳险些跌下去。吴磊一只手从腋下扶住他，另一只手从手铐的窄缝溜进去，举到刘昊然面前，同时无辜地对他眨眨眼。

刘昊然还剩下半点理智，这话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的：“先把头发擦干，不然感冒了怎么办？”

吴磊别开眼神，在他腋下的手蜿蜒至脊背来回摩挲：“说过多少次了，不是谈恋爱，别对我这么好。”

“你怎么总这样？”他气急，“是不是谈恋爱，这很重要吗？”

“当然重要。”

“比你会感冒还重要？”

“——警察叔叔，”吴磊湿漉漉的眼神故作清纯，扑在他脸上的呼吸粘稠炽热，“再不逮捕我的话，我可要跑了哦。”

刘昊然放弃，顺从体内的原始渴望把吴磊的两手拷在床头。动作完成后他想起自己原本的目的，肆无忌惮地露出坏笑：“叫你刚才不跑，这下你后悔也来不及了。”

吴磊皱眉，眼中闪过一点怀疑的神色，但刘昊然没有给他思考的时间，迅速俯身把自己埋在他脖颈的凹陷里，伸出舌头舔舐。吴磊呜咽一声，有点儿像敲碎了一小块玻璃，那种微妙的脆弱感让刘昊然突然感到这一次的主动权是在自己手里。吴磊还不甘心，潮湿的脚尖从刘昊然的脚腕处悄悄向上滑过小腿，像是在为他指引进入丛林的路，像在诱惑他重新迷失自己，而他不为所动，直接抓过吴磊的脚腕亲吻，打断了未完成的魔咒。

那吻极其缓慢地辗转向下，吴磊还在挣扎，最后当亲吻落在趾尖时，他终于羞耻地哭了出来。刘昊然知道自己赢了。他已经把吴磊变成了海，而他是控制潮汐的人。

吴磊一对漂亮的眼睛哭得又红又肿，哑着嗓子求他停下，他却掐着对方的腿根不肯放他退潮，深夜的海面仍波涛汹涌。最后吴磊昏了过去，不知是哭的还是累的，他才终于松开了手。吴磊又变回了一片阒静的丛林。

他把房间的灯关了几盏，只留下床头灯微弱地发着亮光。吴磊起伏的身躯上布满青紫痕迹，气味诡异的液体在沟壑间停驻或流淌，他盯着这具身体看了一会儿，突然一阵烦躁，跑去阳台抽了根烟。

回来之后他取来毛巾为床上的人细心擦拭，又端了水过来清洗内里。在某个时刻，吴磊醒了过来，意识还不甚清醒，见他在自己身上动作，懒洋洋地笑道：“辛苦你了啊，把我解开吧，我自己来。”

这让他想起了自己计划得逞，忍不住傻笑起来，愉快地跳上床，把吴磊抱进怀里：“我才不解开。”

他低下头，鼻尖在吴磊额头上蹭了蹭，语气里藏不住得意：“我要是现在解开，你又要跑了。”

-

吴磊愣住了，来不及预感大事不妙，眼泪已经争先恐后地涌出。他也不想这么爱哭的，可刘昊然为什么总要让他哭？他感觉到刘昊然慌慌张张地哄他，安慰他别哭，这家伙怎么能不知道自己这样做只会适得其反？他现在哭糊涂了，嘴里呜呜嗷嗷地说着胡话，然后他突然不哭了，怔怔地看着刘昊然。刘昊然摸着他的脸颊微笑，双唇凑了过来，他不知是哪里来的自信，竟莫名确信着刘昊然同样是喜欢他的，于是没有躲开，甚至闭上双眼。然后刘昊然笑着说：“我现在知道你喜欢我啦，不过我不喜欢你，我们分手吧……”

他猛地睁眼，被清晨的阳光刺痛视觉神经，意识到刚才的一切都是梦。什么时候睡着的？他眯着眼睛想要起身，发现自己的双手还被拷着，腰间还多了一只手。他转头去看，这一切的始作俑者正抱着他，对他傻笑着，那笑容和梦里一模一样。

“你醒啦。”刘昊然把他搂得近了些，“不好意思把你手腕弄痛了，可谁叫你总是跑，我只好这样了。”

吴磊不知道说什么，只好有气无力地翻了个白眼。刘昊然轻轻笑了一声，语气严肃起来：“磊磊，不是非要谈恋爱才能做那些事的，你别给自己这么大压力。我们今天试一次，好不好？如果你真的不喜欢，我不会逼着你这么做的。”

吴磊看着他，勉强笑了笑：“那你喜欢吗？”

刘昊然晃着脑袋，笑出了小虎牙：“喜欢啊。其实我一直想知道看着你在我怀里醒来是什么感觉，今天终于如愿以偿了。”

“所以感觉怎么样？”

“果然特别好。”

吴磊闭上眼。演戏时指导老师都会教他怎么哭，可怎么就没人教他怎么不哭？刘昊然还在他耳边唠叨：“我其实还想给你拿早饭来着，没想到你醒得这么早，你睡着的时候真好看，我还没看够……磊磊，磊磊？你怎么又哭了啊？”

刘昊然听起来非常委屈，而这也的确怪不得他。吴磊想，这都是他自己作的，如果说第一次是天时地利突发奇想，第二次，第三次，第四次，他有那么多次机会拒绝，却总抱着侥幸心理答应下来，现在事情落到这种难堪的地步，也只能从自己身上找原因了。他叹了口气，吸了吸鼻子，抬起眼睛委委屈屈地跟刘昊然撒娇：“手疼。”

刘昊然看起来很为难：“对不起，是我不好，可……”

“我不跑了，不对，你亲我一下，我就不跑了。”吴磊眯着眼睛笑，假装自己是只狡猾的小狐狸。刘昊然看傻了，直到吴磊的嘴唇凑过来，才如梦初醒般亲了上去。

吴磊洗漱完，在厨房找到了刘昊然，悄悄过去从背后抱住。刘昊然分出一只手揉了揉他的胳膊：“再等等，马上就好。”又问他：“手腕是不是真的很疼？”

他趴在人背后闷闷地点头：“嗯。”

“真的对不起。”

“没有，你多亲亲我就好了。”

刘昊然猛地转身，他适时退开，捏着对方下巴亲了一口，又义正言辞地把刘昊然的脑袋扳回去：“别走神！蛋都要糊了。”

刘昊然的煎蛋技术不怎么样，不过鸡蛋这东西也难吃不到哪里去，吴磊多挤了些番茄酱，也就勉强吃完了。刘昊然搂着他，很有自知之明地没有问他煎蛋好不好吃，而是说：“我叫助理去买了些红花油，云南白药之类的，等会儿他送过来，我给你上药吧。”

“好啊。”

“我们现在干什么？你要打游戏吗？”

“不打游戏。”他起身跨坐到刘昊然大腿上，又一次接吻，“我就想和你抱一会儿。”

这个上午好像一场梦，吴磊回想起自己清晨的噩梦，总觉得好像梦里的场景更真实一点。如果是做梦的话，不多亲几口岂不是很亏？吴磊看着认真给自己上药的刘昊然，凑过去又亲了一口。刘昊然被他逗笑，放下手里的事，扶着他的后脑认认真真地接吻。

“挺好的，是不是？”

“是，”吴磊觉得这一上午自己忍住眼泪的功夫升了好几个段位不止，甚至还能在这种时候笑出来，“太好了，好得有点儿难以置信。”

刘昊然下午还有个采访，要把自行车绕着三环线蹬半圈，他上完了药也就没再多留。临别时刘昊然抓着他又亲了一通，他热烈地回应，直到司机的电话打进来，才依依不舍地分开。刘昊然想送他下去，他说不用了，让刘昊然留在玄关，他自己靠着门框，门把手捏在手里把玩。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我当然喜欢啊，”刘昊然笑起来，“如果不是下午有采访，真想这一天都和你待在一块儿。”

吴磊低下头，轻笑一声：“傻瓜。”

“我怎么傻了？”刘昊然不服气地仰起脸，“你才是傻瓜，接吻这么快乐的事，为什么一直要拒绝？现在后悔了吧。”

大门摇晃了一会儿，最后向闭合的状态趋近了几度。吴磊吸了吸鼻子，竟然真诚地笑了出来：“你可真是傻瓜。”

他把门又关上了一点，堪堪留出一张脸。刘昊然终于注意到不对劲，想要上前一步，他作势要把门关上，刘昊然只好退后，而他这才放心地把自己的脸完全露出来。

“我这样可都是为了你好，你懂我意思吗？你要是知道我有多坏，就不会想和我做这些了。”

刘昊然皱眉看着他：“磊磊。”

“别。”他闭上眼，向后退了一点。刘昊然等着他。最后他睁开眼，打起精神对刘昊然扬起一个笑容，尽管嘴角在不停颤抖，尽管他的眼前一片模糊。

“我告诉你个小秘密吧，刘昊然，我喜欢你，特别喜欢你，想跟你谈恋爱，想跟你结婚，想跟你生孩子，想跟你一起到老的那种喜欢。”


End file.
